silenthilltheoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Claudia Wolf (Back-Up Plan)
There is a theory regarding Claudia Wolf's possible true relationship with Alessa Gillespie. Theory Claudia Wolf is a High Priestess of the Order. One can assume her main objective is similar to Dahlia Gillespie from Silent Hill 1, but with some differences regarding the people's good, while Dahlia never really desired it. We know that she was a very close friend of Alessa during their time at Midwich Elementary School, but could she still retain the love to Alessa after years without her? One can assume that her objectives are merely benevolent, but one can also assume that she is a backup plan for Dahlia's possible failure, just like Walter Sullivan. Why? There are some clues regarding that: 1) Meeting with Vincent Smith: At one point during the first meeting with Vincent, he says that Claudia "was brainwashed by that crazy old hag". We know that he's referring to Dahlia, and for that we also know that she gained some ideals of Dahlia during their time together. 2) The Chapel Rooms: Claudia Wolf's Home is located in the underground stronghold of the Order. Why would she choose to live there, if Dahlia could calmly live at her house in the business district with her daughter? One can assume it was her choice to follow her own faith, but there are also other possibilities: Walter was an orphan that lived in the Wish House Orphanage, where he learned about the Order's beliefs, but it wasn't his choice to do so: He was also "brainwashed" by a woman: Dahlia. If both Walter and Claudia lived in a place like that, could there be a relation? Could the chapel be a stronghold, a place of worship and also a home to some people? After all, Jimmy Stone allowed his right-hand man to let Valtiel's influence get into Walter's subconscious. Could Dahlia have something to do with this? If so, wouldn't she do the same to Claudia if she wanted? Leonard Wolf, her father, is also a high ranking Order member and he could have allowed this "ritual" go on her own daughter. If Dahlia permitted Alessa suffer in order to birth God, wouldn't Leonard allow a less threatening one on her daughter? That way, Dahlia would have two different back up plans. 3) The Woman in the confessionary: She sounds extremely similar to Claudia, but she talks about things that Claudia wouldn't have or do, like her "Poor murdered Daughter" or the "Girl whose life I've taken". Could this have a relation with the obsession of Claudia regarding Paradise? If Walter thought Room 302 was his mother, maybe, if Claudia went through the same "ritual" then did she probably start to believe that Paradise would really come from a God born completely from hatred? This may also have some relation with the influence impregnation process. Could Dahlia have literally brainwashed Claudia with that ritual, and let some of her consciousness go her? If they managed to let the influence of a being of more importance like Valtiel is, wouldn't it work on persons (possibly a High Priestess like Dahlia), too? That way, if the woman in the confessionary booth is really Claudia, she could have started to manifest some of Dahlia's original personality, characteristics, thoughts and ideals. After all, why would a little 6 year old girl become obsessed with Paradise, with a false meaning, if her father should know the true meaning of it, and instruct her correctly? One could say she wasn't really worried about Alessa after all, and it was just Dahlia's influence guiding her the whole time with a false idea, just like Walter Sullivan? She could just be using Alessa's present self (Heather Mason) to bring Paradise, without really worrying about her at all. Maybe her original personality is completely gone now, and she isn't the girl wanting love anymore... Category:Claudia Wolf